


Mark would do the same

by orphan_account



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Hiatus, M/M, i dont like filling the warning stuff, so both read it or not, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has troubles to leave what he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark would do the same

_Mark would do the same._

Tom reminded himself while hot shower was embracing his body. Then, slowly, headed his hand to his crotch. He started imagining that his hand is Mark’s hand and that the hot shower embracing his body is Mark’s body. Eventually he clenched his penis and started masturbating. His mouth was saying the only and always the same name.

_Mark. Mark. Mark._

Tom never needed more then few minutes to reach the wonderful feeling, orgasm, but now it took him more then usual. Maybe it was because he hasn’t seen Mark for the whole two years. Intimate memories of him were fading away and the ones, which Tom did not want to remember, were replacing them. Those, that are breaking him, from inside and also from outside. Former member of blink-182 weakly shuted down the shower and subsequently fell on wet shower floor.

_I have to stop with this._


End file.
